Prompt 9: Little Scientist
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk is working on a project and needs a little help from her scientist uncle, who's feeling very mischievous at the moment. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DA page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 9: Little Scientist**

 **(Gaster and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk entered the house after school, looking around for her family, but she didn't see Sans or Papyrus, but she then found a note on the table.

 _Frisk,_

 _Your teacher called and asked Toriel to meet with her about the bullies bugging you. I've gone with Toriel to talk to the teacher too. Pap's with Undyne and might not be home when you arrive. Gaster's in his lab if you need him. Please do any homework you have and there's a snack in the fridge for you._

 _We'll be home later this evening, Babybones._

 _Love,_

 _Dunkle Sans_

The ten-year-old sighed softly. The bullies had bothered her three times this week. Nothing new, but the teacher must have felt she needed to talk to Toriel. Ever since she had freed the monsters from the Underground almost a year ago, she had dealt with bullies at school and earlier that year, they hadn't bothered her, but now just a couple months into the new school year, they had begun bothering her again. She had told Sans and he hadn't been happy about it, no doubt the reason he went with Toriel to hopefully get everything straightened out.

Sighing, she set down her backpack down and pulled out her English assignment that she hadn't been able to complete that day and quickly finished it up before pulling out her History book, skimming through it before finding a topic she wanted to do her History presentation on.

For about half-an-hour, she jotted down notes and ideas before getting out a blank piece of paper and carefully making a rough sketch of how she wanted her presentation to look. She remembered Asgore had some history magazines he was thinking about throwing out, but hadn't yet. She decided she'd ask him if she could have them to cut out pictures she could use for her project.

With that settled, she just now needed to find a box that she could use as the base of her presentation. Thinking perhaps Gaster had some boxes in his lab from when he moved his stuff from the Underground into their new home, she was about to turn and head for her uncle's lab when she was suddenly scooped up from behind. A surprised shriek left her throat before she heard a familiar chuckle in her ear. "There's my little scientist," came the familiar voice of the skeleton with holes in his palms.

Calming down and giggling now, Frisk squirmed lightly to face her uncle and hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she grinned. Gaster kissed her forehead in affection. "How was school today?" He asked.

"It was alright," she admitted. "No bullies today."

"That's good," he said. "Your mother wasn't happy when your teacher called and Sans was about ready to send out some Gaster Blasters to find those bullies."

Frisk looked down at that, but Gaster gently tilted her head up to look at him and he smiled gently. "Well, enough gloom for now," he said, perking up. "What were you working on before I came in?"

"I was gathering information for a History presentation," she said. "I need to ask Asgore about the old magazines he has, but I also need a box for my project. Do you have any empty boxes, Uncle Gaster?"

"Hmm, I just might," he said. "When is your presentation due?"

"Next week," the little girl said.

"Well, let's get to the lab then, although we'll have to keep our eyes open."

"Why is that?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Well, I think my slime experiment might have walked off," the scientist said. "Don't worry, it's harmless, but I need to get it contained."

"Can I help?"

Gaster smiled at her. "Alright, but let me know the moment you find it," he said. "I'll be ready to catch it."

"Okay."

They entered the lab and the little girl began hunting for her uncle's slime experiment, not seeing him smile mischievously and move towards her with arms outstretched.

Frisk looked behind some boxes, shaking her head before she heard her uncle gasp. "Frisk, don't move," he said in an urgent tone.

She froze. "What is it?" She asked.

"The slime experiment is right behind you," Gaster said. "Don't make any moves. I'm coming."

The little girl stayed put until suddenly, she was scooped up fast by her uncle, who held her with one arm hooked under her knees and one arm wrapped around her back as he chuckled. "Oh, dear, it seems the slime has taken a liking to you, Frisk," he said. "It's there on your shirt. Do you see it?"

Frisk looked, but she didn't see it. "No," she said. "I don't see it."

Gaster sat down with her in his lap. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I see it."

She looked again. "Where?" She asked.

"Right here."

A moment later, Frisk gave a surprised squeak before falling into uncontrollable giggles as skeletal fingers tickled her stomach, gently nudging up her shirt a little to expose the sensitive stomach that the wiggling fingers wasted no time tickling. "Oh, my. There it goes up to your underarms, little one," Gaster said, now tickling her underarms and making her laugh again before he gasped. "Oh! There it is on your neck," he said before blowing a big raspberry into said spot.

Frisk, now realizing her uncle had tricked her, giggled as she squirmed to get away, but Gaster grinned playfully. "Oh, no you don't," he said with a playful growl. "You're mine, little one."

With that, he dove his face down to her exposed stomach and began playfully munching on it, accompanying it with over-exaggerated munching sounds, which he knew would make his niece laugh.

Sure enough, Frisk squealed before her laughter took over and she squirmed again, still laughing and squealing again when a big raspberry was blown right onto her belly button.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! UNCLE GAAHAHAHAHAHAHSTER!" She pleaded, reaching up and trying to tap his arm.

Seeing this and feeling her hand lightly tapping his arm, he stopped, watching her as she regained her breath while lying still in his lap. Smiling, he waited until she was breathing alright again before playfully wiggling one finger into her belly button and making her giggle again before she playfully pushed away his hand. She then looked up at him. "Uncle Gaster, was there really a slime experiment?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's safely contained over here," he said with a smile, standing up and lifting her up into his arms before going over to a table were she could see the slime was in a beaker, but when she looked at it, she noticed it was changing color.

"It changes color?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm not sure why, though it is an interesting effect."

Frisk nodded with a giggle as she hugged her uncle, knowing he had tickled her to make her feel better, and she didn't mind as she loved tickles from her family. Gaster smiled back and returned the hug. "Now, how about we find that box for real?" He suggested.

About an hour later, they had the cardboard set up and Asgore, who had returned an hour before, gladly gave Frisk the magazines, wishing her luck with her project. Thanking him, Frisk got to work, carefully penning her report on blank index cards and Gaster handed her some glue dots. "These will work better than glue and will keep the cards and pictures nice and flat," he said.

"Thank you, Uncle Gaster," she said with a smile before putting the project together and then smiling at it proudly. Gaster was also proud of her.

"You'll no doubt get an A for sure," he said.

"That's what I'm aiming for," Frisk said before giggling as Gaster picked her up and playfully lifted her over his head, making her giggle again before they heard the front door open and Toriel and Sans entered with Papyrus and Undyne behind them.

"Well, hopefully things get resolved," Toriel said.

Smiling, Frisk felt Gaster set her down and she ran up to her family, hugging her mom first, who returned the hug with a smile. Papyrus and Undyne were next to receive hugs before Sans, who had made sure the door was locked, turned to get his hug.

"Hey, Babybones," he said. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes, Dunkle," she said before showing them her History presentation, which they were thrilled at and agreed Frisk would get an A with it.

Gaster smiled. "That's my little scientist niece," he said to himself proudly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
